Beautiful Soul
by BadMagick
Summary: For a while she thinks she's escaped the threat of vampires, until she discovers Buffy and her gang, the Hellmouth, and the handsome, brooding vampire, Angel. Vampire Elena/Angel romance.
1. Chapter 1

Full Summary: Elena doesn't like who she's become now that she's been turned into a vampire. She realizes her life in Mystic Falls is deterioratibg, and decides it's best for her and her younger brother to move to Sunnydale, where she can finish the rest of her Senior year of High School. For a while she thinks she's escaped the threat of vampires, until she discovers Buffy and her gang, the Hellmouth, and the handsome, brooding vampire, Angel.

A crossover between the Vampire Diaries and Buffy the Vampire Slayer. Takes place somewhere in the beginning (Seasons 1-3) of Buffy, but will be AU for the most part.

Vampire Elena x Angel.

* * *

_Dear Diary,_

So I've moved.

Old friends of my parents visited Jeremy and I. They found out that our parents were dead pretty late, but offered to help us, offered us a new home.

It was a hard to decision to make but I did for Jeremy... and myself.

Ever since I died and became a vampire, I feel like who I truly was died as well. I'm not Elena Gilbert anymore, honestly I'm scared that I'm turning into Katherine day by day. I couldn't make a decision between Stefan or Damon, and the worst thing is I didn't feel guilty for it. I loved them both, and in a sick moment of weakness, I wanted them both.

I realized that I needed to stop thinking about myself. This will be better for Stefan, for Damon, and even Bonnie and Caroline. To not have to deal with me anymore... because I'm not the girl that Stefan or Damon should love, or the girl Bonnie or Caroline should be friends with... because I'm not worth fighting for. Have I ever been worth anything?

I don't know. But Jere and I are in Sunnydale, California now and we're going to make the most of it. I may be undead but I still want friends and a new life. A life without vampires, even though I am one. Let's hope this year goes right.

* * *

Elena shut her diary and looked out the window, comfortably curled up in her window sill, a place she usually sat to write in her old home. Her new bedroom was smaller but she had no complaints since she had been taken in, along with Jeremy, for free. This was a new opportunity for her and the corners of her lips turned upwards at the thought of a fresh start.

She jumped up and began to get ready. When she finally was, tugging the strap of her backpack over her shoulder, and went to knock on Jeremy's bedroom door. It flung open and he stood in the door frame, much taller than her. "Elena, how are you feeling?" he asked.

"Great," she said, smiling without forcing it for once, "Goodmorning, how are you?"

"Great. Have you, uh, had breakfast yet?"

Elena gave Jeremy a look, "I'll be fine, okay?" She knew it was her brother's round about way of asking if she'd fed yet. Of course she couldn't pack any blood bags and put them into Donald and Lisa's fridge for them to freak out about, she'd need to feed off of human blood, straight from the vein. But Elena had learned to hone this skill without killing anyone and cover her tracks all the while. Jeremy needn't worry. "Come on, we have school," that actually felt good to say, as she pat Jeremy's arm and went downstairs.

Donald and Lisa had a modest home. It still did not feel like home yet, but it was all Elena had left, she believed. The house lacked in family pictures, she noticed as well. She'd found out that Lisa couldn't have children, and that's why she was so open to the idea of letting Elena and Jeremy move in. This morning, the man of the household could not be found, but Lisa was in the kitchen preparing something.

"Oh, Elena," Lisa smiled. She was a petite woman with long, gold hair and warm eyes. "I'm almost done fixing your lunch."

"You didn't have to do that," Elena said, entering the kitchen. Human food wouldn't do much in her case, anyway.

"No, no, I've always wanted to do this," Lisa insisted, putting the last slice of bread on a sandwich before wrapping it in plastic. She put everything in a paper bag and went to Elena. "I hope you know we think of you like our own daughter, here, Elena." She handed Elena the lunch bag, which Elena took slowly, nodding. "And Jeremy is like our son. We're so happy to have you both here. Now, let me get Jeremy's lunch and then I can take you both to school."

This didn't feel like home yet, but Elena could picture building a life here.

Lisa drove the siblings to school and wished them luck as they got out. Elena wrapped her arm around Jeremy's as they made their way up the cement path into Sunnydale High School. The school was partially outdoors and mostly looked normal, which was as much as Elena could home for. She hadn't fed yet, and a part of her wanted to avoid it. She would be tainting this place that was untouched by evil and vampires. But soon, she privately decided, she would feed.

"So what do you think?" asked Elena.

A small, wide-eyed girl with long auburn hair caught Jeremy's eye. He continued to follow her gaze until she shrank away, behind her friend that was tall with black hair. "I think this place could be pretty cool," Jeremy finally answered.

"We should go to the principal's office," said Elena.

They found their way to the principal officer, sitting down before Principal Snyder himself, a short man with an obvious God complex over his school. "New students," he said with scorn, "I hate new students, bringing their weird ways to my school and throwing everyone else off track." Elena and Jeremy glanced at each other with faces that both read, 'What the hell?'

"You will not, I repeat, NOT do the things that you did at your old school. This Mystic Falls High or whatever was obviously a slacker school, but not Sunnydale. I expect you two will be on top of your grades, or else I don't want you in my school at all, you hear me?"

Elena inhaled deeply, resisting the urge to let some offhanded comment fly out of her mouth. Instead, she calmed herself. She could have compelled him, but she didn't. She was making progress, all on her own. "We hear you," she forced out.

"What a dick," Jeremy blurted the second he and his sister left Snyder's office. "No seriously, what a dick."

"You're telling me," Elena mumbled, "Some people just take their jobs too seriously." She stopped and turned, facing her brother, "But let's not let him get to us. This is still good, for the both of us, being here..."

"Yeah..."

"I know you didn't want to come at first. Granted, I could have compelled you, but you came. And that means so much to me," Elena said softly.

"I know, okay?" Jeremy half-smiled.

"Okay..." She glanced down at her schedule, "Now, we just have to get our books then find out classes. It says we should go to the library." They went to the library, finding a blonde girl and middle-aged man in some sort of serious conversation.

"The Doppelganger is coming, and she will bring evil!"

"Okay, so how do we find her?"

_Doppelganger? _"Excuse me," Elena cut in, not sure she wanted to hear the rest, "we're looking for some books."

The small, blonde girl and the man just looked at them.

"Books," said Elena, "For class. We're new." She gestured between her and her brother.

"Oh, yes, I will get those right away," the man had been the librarian. He rushed behind the counter to get the stack of school books they would need. He was tall, properly dressed, wore glasses and spoke in an intelligent English accent.

While Elena and Jeremy waited, the blonde came up, "Hi. I'm Buffy Summers." she smiled.

"I'm Elena Gilbert. And this is my brother, Jeremy," Elena returned the smile.

"Hey," said Jeremy.

"So, new students, huh?"

"Yeah, we came all the way from Virginia," Elena explained.

"Well if you ever need anything, I could always show you around," offered Buffy, "I came here not too long ago myself."

"That would be awesome, thanks."

"And here are your books," the librarian put the books on top of the front desk.

"This is Mr. Giles," Buffy introduced, "He lives here."

"I do not live here," Mr. Giles swiftly corrected her, "But do have a splendid first day, Elena and Jeremy."

"We'll try," Jeremy said as he took his stack of books, already heading out the door.

"Thanks. I'll see you around, Buffy," Elena claimed her books and followed her brother out. "Did you hear what they were talking about?" Elena muttered to him.

"They said something about the Doppelganger. That's you," Jeremy pointed out.

"For once, I'd like it not to be me," Elena almost hissed as her eyes hardened. So Sunnydale wasn't so 'sunny', was it?

In the library, Buffy turned around to Giles, "That was the Doppelganger chick, wasn't it?"

Giles looked down at one of his books lying on the wooden table, an old picture of Katerina Petrova in 1864 on one of the open pages. "I'm afraid so."


	2. Chapter 2

"So Elena, Jeremy; how was your first day at Sunnydale High?" Lisa enthusiastically began the conversation over dinner that night. Elena found little satisfaction in her meal, poking at her mashed potatoes idly.

Blood. She needed blood.

Noticing his sister was in her own thoughts, Jeremy replied, "It was alright."

"Did you make any new friends?" asked Lisa.

"Not really," shrugged Jeremy, "We met some people, but that's it."

"Well it's only a matter of time before you find some true friends," Donald smiled widely. Lisa and Donald were an optimistic couple; they could almost be mistaken for Elena and Jeremy's real parents, only Lisa and Donald were blonds with no physical similarities to the siblings. "Elena," Donald looked at the brunette with concern, "Are you okay?"

Jeremy nudged Elena arm with his elbow, gathering her attention. "Huh? Oh, yeah, just fine," Elena smiled weakly, "I'm not really hungry though."

"That's okay, sweetheart," Lisa smiled, taking away Elena's plate, "I'll put it in the fridge for you later."

"Thank you... excuse me," Elena fled from the table, heading to her room. She shut the door behind her and paced the floor, raking her hands through her long, brown hair. She had to feed, but a part of her wanted to cling to the misconception that she was still human.

Human... she missed the old her.

"No, I can't keep feeling sorry for myself," she said with determination and pulled her bedroom window open. Just as she was sticking her left leg out the window, the door snapped shut. She jumped slightly, giving a yelp of surprise. When she saw who it was, she growled, "Jeremy, you scared me."

"Sorry," Jeremy muttered, standing in front of the closed door, "Are you going out there... to feed?"

She looked away, ashamed, "I have to, Jere. I'm a vampire, remember?"

"I know that," he said quickly, "But listen... Donald and Lisa are down there, worrying if they did something to make you mad. Coming here was your idea, so don't screw it up. We could actually have something good here."

"I know that," Elena bit back, "Don't you think I know that?"

"You don't have to be so mysterious all the time," Jeremy went on, "They're not our real parents but-"

"I get it, Jeremy, I really do," Elena gave him a look that pleaded him to stop talking.

"Okay... be careful out there."

"I always am," Elena slipped out of the window in that moment. With her superhuman speed, she disappeared in the blink of an eye. Jeremy worriedly watched her go. He couldn't shake the feeling that this town might not be so much safer than Mystic Falls.

* * *

The night was young. Buffy was out patrolling the cemetery, secretly hoping for some sign of Angel. She twirled a stake in her hand, looking bored but still alert as can be. Hours slipped by and still no sign of a vampire rising. With a sigh, she turned on her heel and began the trek home.

She decided to take a dark alley as a short cut and discovered a vamp, pressing a human against a brick wall, feeding off of the woman's neck.

It was a disgusting feat. Buffy grimaced as she ran forward and swiftly pulled the vamp off the human. The vamp was surprised at first but then grabbed Buffy's arm, twisting it behind her back. Buffy spun her body around and kicked the vamp solidly in the stomach.

Elena grunted as she hunched over, clutching her stomach. Blood trickled down the corners of her lips from her recent feed and Buffy's eyes widened. "You."

"Me," Elena growled, launching herself at Buffy in a fit of rage. Elena's face was unexpectedly different from the vampires Buffy was used to. Instead of a pronounced brow ridge, veins protruded from around Elena's red eyes. She snarled with vicious fangs like any other vamp though, and those were what Buffy tried to avoid. The girls fought, Buffy intending on slaying and Elena angrily defending herself. Buffy was stronger than expected for a small girl, Elena noticed as she kicked Buffy into a wall.

"What are you? A vampire?" Elena demanded.

"No, I'm the Slayer that's about to end you," Buffy ran toward Elena but Elena disappeared. Buffy stopped, looking around with widened eyes. She couldn't recall any vampire being so fast.

"W-what's going on?" asked the timid human on the sidelines.

Buffy couldn't believe the woman was still there, "Are you kidding me? Run!"

"She can't," said Elena, appearing behind of Buffy, "I compelled her." Buffy whirled around, looking up at Elena in utter shock. "Which is what I do when I need to feed. I don't kill people."

"Yeah right," Buffy threw a fast punch, which Elena caught.

"Believe me, I'd rather have a blood bag," Elena said calmly, letting her face turn back to normal, "But I wasn't going to kill her. I would never kill an innocent person."

"But you're a vampire," Buffy muttered, "And I've never heard of compelling."

"I'll show you," Elena said quickly before Buffy could start hitting again. Slowly, Elena stepped in front of the human and looked into her eyes. "Forget everything you saw here and go home." The woman blinked a few times before she said, "What am I doing here?" In a daze, she walked off.

"That's Mind Compulsion," Elena explained shortly, turning to Buffy.

"I've never seen a vampire that can do that..." Buffy was bewildered.

"I wasn't going to kill her," Elena repeated, "I only take as much as I need. I never wanted to be like this, so don't assume I'm just a random vampire you need to 'slay'." And with that said, Elena disappeared.

* * *

The next morning, Buffy stormed into the Sunnydale High library. "Giles," she said, her mind still turning with questions since her run in with Elena last night, "We have to talk."

"Did something happen last night when you were on patrol?" Giles immediately came to her with concern,

"I ran into that Doppelganger girl, and she's a vampire, Giles. A vampire. How is that possible?" Buffy threw her hands up, "She goes to my school, walks around in the daytime, but I saw her feeding off of this woman last night. She's not like other vampires, either."

"Not like other vampires?" Giles inquired interestedly, already sifting through a stack of books, "Well I would assume so. It is like you said, she walks around during the day. The sun does not effect her."

"And she's not evil... she doesn't seem evil, that is..."

"Did you stake her?"

"No, I couldn't. She said she doesn't kill people."

"But you say you saw her feeding-"

"Well, yeah but she said she doesn't kill, she only takes as much blood as she needs and then she does this mind trick thingy. I think she called it Compulsion or something. She used it on the woman she was feeding and then bam!- she forgot everything what happened and walked away."

"Mind Compulsion," Giles stated, already reading from a book, "The ability to altar a person's thinking patterns. No vampire you've ever come across has this power, I believe you've crossed paths with one on an entirely different level."

"She was fast, Giles, fast and strong," Buffy was almost upset, "Even if I had tried to stake her, she probably could have stopped me."

* * *

"You must be Elena Gilbert," a smiling brunette stepped in front of Elena and she was dressed stylishly from head to toe, "I'm Cordelia Chase, the most important person you'll ever meet at Sunnydale... and probably ever."

"That's nice," Elena faked a smile, "But I have to get to class. _We_ have to get to class." She gestured at Jeremy standing beside her.

"Oh," Cordelia eyed up Jeremy almost flirtatiously, "And this must be your hottie younger brother."

Jeremy gave an awkward, "Uhh..."

"Elena, you should totally come to the Bronze tonight!" Cordelia suggested brightly.

"The... what?"

"The Bronze. It's this really hip nightclub place. I could give you the directions if you want," Cordelia already began scribbling the directions down on a clean sheet of notebook paper.

"No, that's alright-" Elena attempted to protest until the paper was shoved at her.

"You really should show up tonight, Cordelia insisted, "And bring your hot brother, too." She threw a flirty smile at Jeremy before she walked off in clacking high heels.

Elena handed Jeremy the paper, "Think we should go?"

"It couldn't hurt," said Jeremy, "And Cordelia's kinda cute."

Elena laughed shortly, "Alright, we'll go tonight then. Just so you can spend time with Cordelia." She hadn't mentioned last night and her fight with Buffy. Perhaps when they crossed paths again, Elena could set the record straight: She and her brother came from far away to make a new life here, and _no one_ was going to ruin it.

Not even the Slayer.


End file.
